Blame
by Eldritch Sun
Summary: It wasn't Lloyd's fault, but he certainly felt like it was. Some others agreed.


The Bounty rocked with the thunderstorm. They had landed hours ago, when the first flashes of lightning streaked through the clouds. The storm had crept upon them and was equality lazy as it went by. A particularly loud thunderclash rattled the windows, startling the ship's only awake occupant.

Lloyd wrapped his blanket around his shoulders. The window opposite his bed was at the perfect height for him to simply sit in bed and watch the world. He could just make out the pounding rain on the glass. He could never sleep through thunderstorms. Despite the anger in the storm, the noise of the rain and thunder were comforting white noise for Lloyd. The almost-peace was the best he could get on the Bounty. It was a good time for him to let his thoughts wander and take the time to try to gather himself for the next day, the next challenge, the next heartbreak.

Sometimes Zane-

The other ninja were sleeping, if fitfully. Jay had a habit of muttering in his sleep when he was stressed. Kai seemed determined to burn their ship down lately. He'd jerk awake at the slightest noise, ready for a fight. It was a miracle he had yet to wake. Cole didn't seem to have any problems falling and staying asleep, but Lloyd had seen the dark circles appearing under his eyes. Whatever sleep he was getting, it wasn't restful.

Another loud clap of thunder shook the window. Lloyd hurriedly flopped down when there was grumble from above him. As Kai shifted around, Lloyd opened his eyes to peek up. There was creaking from the bed frame then Kai jumped down. He landed with a light thud next to Lloyd. More grumbling from the master of fire as he stumbled about in the dark before he got to the door. A sliver of light from the hallway light shown in as he slipped out of the room.

Lloyd laid in bed for a few minutes, debating whether to go after Kai or not. Kai was not one for company during times like these, but it was Lloyd's responsibility to be there for his team. Even if he may have had a hand in the...recent events. A flash of lightning illuminated the room, casting sharp, but short-lived shadows on the empty bunk next to Lloyd.

He went after Kai.

The Bounty was a marvel of engineering and had more than enough space for their needs. Everyone had a place that they could retreat to. Cole liked the kitchen, Jay would tinker in the engine room, and Kai would always make a beeline for the training room. Nya would plan routes or check on the Bounty's systems and both Wu and Garmadon would stay in their rooms. Lloyd would always check on his team when one of them disappeared to their spot. When they just needed to be alone, Lloyd would bring tea or a snack and then leave them be. If they needed to talk, Lloyd would sit with them and listen. He'd square up or be a shoulder to lean on - whatever his team needed. His place was with the team and that's where he'd be.

Just as expected, Kai was setting up dummies in the training room. Even with his back to the door, Kai seemed to know who had followed him. "Lloyd."

"Can't sleep?" Lloyd leaned against the doorframe. Out of the way should Kai's temper explode, but still within reach should he need a friend instead of a punching bag. There was an uncomfortable pressure lingering in the air.

It was too dark to make out the look he got. "Yeah, something like that." Kai snapped his fingers and a small spark appeared. He walked past Lloyd to light a lamp.

With the darkness banished to the corners of the room, it was easy to notice that it wasn't the dark that had been the cause of the crushing feeling. Lloyd watched as Kai went back to face off against the dummies. "Want to talk about it?"

Kai's 'no' was accented with a punch. The target toppled over with a thud that echoed the thunder outside. Lloyd winced. Kai was the only one who had yet to talk to Lloyd about...about…

"It's unfair," Kai snarled. His venomous tone caught Lloyd off guard. "Zane didn't deserve to die."

Lloyd looked at the floor. Kai hit another dummy. As much as Lloyd agreed, there was a bitterness in the way Kai had seemed to take Zane's sacrifice. As if Kai should have been the one to die. "He protected us." Lloyd flinched when Kai's next hit slammed the dummy against the opposite wall. "He gave up his life for us."

"I know! What I'm saying is that he shouldn't have had to. We could have defeated the Golden Master together."

"Maybe," Lloyd said.

Kai spun around to deliver a solid kick to the last remaining target. "What if Zane had died in vain? What if he hadn't been able to destroy him?"

"We can't deal in what-ifs. Zane gave his life, now all we can do is keeping going. Ensure that his sacrifice was not in vain."

"Oh?" There was something sharp in Kai's tone. "I think the what-ifs are important. What if Zane was still here? What if we had managed to defeat the Golden Master together?" Kai stepped towards Lloyd, eyes blazing with his outburst.

Lloyd held up his hands and stepped back when Kai got closer. "Kai-"

"What if the Overlord had been defeated when he was suppose to have been?"

"Kai, please-"

"What if the Green Ninja hadn't failed to destroy the Overlord? What if, Lloyd?"

Fear, guilt, pain all crashed into Lloyd. What if, Lloyd? What if? His eyes began to burn and it took everything not to start crying. What if he hadn't failed? What if he had actually killed the Overlord? He should have made sure. He shouldn't have assumed the Overlord was defeated.

Kai was towering over him with fire in his eyes. Lloyd couldn't help but shrink into himself. "You're right. I-I failed. Zane's dead, he's dead because of me."

Whatever Kai had been expecting, clearly wasn't that. He drew back, shock lining his face. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed, I'm sorry he's dead. I'm so sorry." Hot tears began to trail down Lloyd's face.

Lloyd shrunk back when Kai reached out for him. Before Kai could even think to open his mouth again, Lloyd had slipped back into the hallway and disappeared.


End file.
